Fatherhood At Its Finest
by supercasey
Summary: Sly Cooper is back from Ancient Egypt and has returned to his criminal roots, only to find out that Carmelita is pregnant, and he's the father! Now he must get ready to raise a baby and be a thief at the same time, but how can he pull it off if he doesn't even know how to raise a baby? It'll take the whole gang to help him out on this one, that's for sure! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Sly Cooper**

**Chapter 1: Pregnant?**

**Preview: ****After Sly Cooper returns from Ancient Egypt after the events of the fourth game, the gang and Carmelita return to there everyday lives... as in stealing and fighting crime. But after almost four months, a new epidemic arises. Carmelita is pregnant, with Sly's baby! After learning this, the four friends must work together to not only keep the unborn child alive, but try to continue with there own careers.**

* * *

A shadow glided through the fortress, two guards were unfortunate enough to be knocked out by the unnamed shadowy figure. After a few moments, the figure appeared as the famous Sly Cooper, he smirked as he bent down to grab some discarded coins, when his phone went off.

'I got a date in San José

I got a flight that I gotta take tonight,

'Cause I got plans in Tokyo, Japan

I got a cabin in Switzerland.

I got a dinner in Rio de Janeiro

Wake up next to pharaohs hungover in Cairo,

Sleeping in, it's the weekend, New Zealand

And then it's back to CO to rock the show.'

"I knew I should've changed that ringtone." Sly mumbled as he answered the phone while dodging the incoming guards. "Hey honey, hows the doctors?" Sly asked his long term girlfriend, Carmelita Montoya Fox.

Montoya shrugged on the other line, although Sly couldn't see it. "I'm okay, Ringtail. Hey... remember how I said I was feeling pregnant this morning?"

"Yeah, so Murry drove you to the doctors, whats your point?" Sly asked, knocking a guard out with his cane.

Carmelita chuckled. "He he he... um... I'm pregnant." She said.

Sly froze on the other line as he stood over the knocked out guards. A guard that wasn't knocked out smiled at Sly, who had listened in on the call. "Congratulations." He said, before sly knocked him unconscious, promptly fainting.

TWO HOURS LATER

Bentley smiled as he wheeled into the doctors office with Murry close behind, carrying an unconscious Sly in his arms as they headed to where Carmelita was, a hand on her stomach as she looked worried. She smiled sweetly at the gang as they sat down on ether side of her.

"So, Sly fainted?" Carmalita asked.

Murry smiled at her thoughtfully. "Its okay, man. He'll be fine..." Murry leaned over to whisper in Bentley's ear. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes Murry, he only went through a bit of shock is all, he'll be okay once he comes to." Bentley explained.

As if on cue, Sly started to rouse from his uneasy sleep and rubbed his sore head gently. "Shit, I just had this weird dream that Carm told me she was pregnant or something."

"Actually Ringtail, I am." Carmelita said happily, she had secretly been wanting kids for awhile now, although, she felt bad that Sly was three years younger then her, but in the end, it hardly mattered.

Sly nearly fainted again as he shook his head a bit. "God... please say I'm the father, I'd like to think that I would be the one to get my own girlfriend pregnant." Sly asked hopefully.

"Don't worry, the babies yours and should be here in a few months. Are you as excited as me Ringtail?" Carmelita asked.

Sly nodded. "I guess... just, wow! I never saw that coming, at least not until marriage, hopefully."

Carmelita smiled at Sly. "We'll make it work." She whispered before kissing him sweetly.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey everyone, this is my first Sly Cooper story so please excuse any OCCness being used. Lately, I've seen a lot of things on what people think ****Sly's kids would be like as teenagers, so I wanted to write something with Sly raising them from babyhood. But anyways, the song being used as Sly's ringtone is called "I Know How To Say".**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 2: Names and Teasing**

**Preview: ****After Sly Cooper returns from Ancient Egypt after the events of the fourth game, the gang and Carmelita return to there everyday lives... as in stealing and fighting crime. But after almost four months, a new epidemic arises. Carmelita is pregnant, with Sly's baby! After learning this, the four friends must work together to not only keep the unborn child alive, but try to continue with there own careers.**

* * *

Sly wore a smile on his striped face as he sat next to Carmelita on the bus to there apartment, the two had long since hooked up after the whole time incident and lived together in an apartment in down town Paris. Thankfully, the apartment was close to where the rest of the gang was crashing and Interpol still had no idea that Sly Cooper and Carmelita Montoya Fox were in a very great relationship, one that Sly was secretly hoping would turn into marriage eventually. So here they were, sitting like everyday citizens as they argued over there babies name, who was expected to be born in seven months.

"If its a girl, she should be named Buffy!" Sly argued to his pregnant mate.

Carmelita scoffed at her lover. "No, if its a girl she will be named Summer."

"Well, if its a boy, he'll be named Xander." Sly said matter-of-factly.

Carmelita thought for a moment before slapping that smug look off Sly's face. "Your just naming characters from Buffy the vampire slayer!"

"I know, but think of how cool all the other kids will think they are when they hear there badass names?" Sly tried to convince the upset vixen. "How about if there twins?" He asked.

A long silence over took the two as that sunk in, dear god, on second thought, maybe twins wasn't a very good idea.

"Sly." Carmelita said, using his real name to ensure his attention.

"Yes, Carm?" He asked sweetly.

Carmelita glared at him before grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him to face her straight in the eyes, his chocolate brown were met with her amber eyes as they seemed stuck like that in time. "We are never having sex again!" She yelled angrily.

"Oh come on, honey. So I messed up and forgot the condoms, you were the one who said forget and told me to-" Sly started, but was cut off by Carmelita.

"Yeah, yeah. It was crazy, but who can blame me, I was in heat, remember?" Carmelita asked Sly, who looked rather confused.

He shrugged nervously as he rubbed his arm. "Actually, I don't really remember that night very well except for right before we... yeah... and the next morning in your apartment."

"That explains why you fainted at hearing that you were going to be a dad." Carmelita almost laughed. "He he, its funny, my dad apparently did the same thing when he found out my mother was pregnant with me. He had bet with her that I would be a girl when she argued I'd be a boy, geez, I really miss dad."

Sly raised an eyebrow at the mentioning of her family. "Hey Carm, what ever happened to your mom? You talk about your dad a bit but never your mom."

"Same goes for you, Ringtail. How about this, if I tell you what happened to my mom will you tell what your mom and dad were like?" Carmelita asked her mate.

Sly nodded.

"Good, well, when I was born my mother got very sick. Three days after I was born she died of heart failure, dad said she never was the best heart wise in health. So... my dad raised me by himself." She explained, it was a lot less painful to talk about now that she was older.

Sly smiled at her thoughtfully, showing that he cared. "My dad was a bit stern when I came around, but, he really was a caring man in reality. My mom on the other hand was all about hugging it out and being a good person. Its funny how they met really, my mom was a security guard for the diamond that was stolen by my dad a few years back, she ran after him and the two fought for what my dad said felt like hours, a some point he tried to trip her and run, but she fell right on top of him. After that, they really hit it off."

"Really, your mom was a poli?" Carmelita asked, using her native tongue of Spanish for cop.

Sly nodded with a wide smirk on his face. "From what my told me, my dad screamed 'Huzzah!' into the night sky and did the stupidest dance known to animal kind when he heard that my mom was having his child."

Both laughed as the earlier tension was gone and replaced with a smooth kindness that seemed natural between the couple.

"So... Buffy?" Sly asked, he was met with a hard slap to the face as Carmelita gave him an evil smirk.

~Break-line~

It was another ten minutes before the two animals got home and walked into there somewhat clean/dirty apartment, both were exasusted from hearing Bentley go on and on about how the baby could be a fox, raccoon or a mix of both. In reality, nether Carmelita nor Sly really knew what they were doing, they themselves had not had parents there the whole time as children and therefore had no idea if they'd be good parents. But both were determined to be the best they could be for there unborn child, after all, they never wanted there child to be motherless or even worse, parent-less. Sly plopped onto the queen sized bed that the two shared in the bedroom and groaned, if he heard the word 'Pregnant' one more time, he was gonna feed himself to Clockwork.

"Hey, you want anything, Ringtail?" Carmelita asked Sly as she moved to the fridge to grab a soda or something to help her relax.

He shrugged with his face still implanted in the comforters covering the bed. "Can I have a Coke?" He asked her, he didn't even grunt as the can was tossed blindly over Carmelita's shoulder and bounced off his head before rolling next to him, sending a shiver up his spine from the chill of the can from being in the fridge.

"You okay, Sly?" Carmelita asked Sly, a bit worried about him due to his none responsive behavior.

Sly mumbled something into the blankets before starring up at her before sighing, rolling over onto his back as he sort of spread himself all over the bed, ruining the once nicely made bed. "Ugh, I'm so wipped, this whole week has been totally hectic with the guys popping by and the whole you getting knocked up by me. I need to sleep, but I'm too exhausted to, plus its so HOT outside!"

"Oh calm down and drink your Coke. At least YOUR not the one pregnant here, I have to have are raccoon/fox baby!" Carmelita said angrily as she sipped on her own soda.

Sly gave her his famous evil smirk. "Oh yeah, hows Interpol gonna react to that?"

Carmelita swore in Spanish before chucking a pillow at the thief, he smiled even after it hit him square in the face, he loved these moments. Where they were just... common animals. They acted like normal people by day, but by night they were the thief and police officer, never going easy on each other. But now, the game had changed, a baby was now being swung into there lives and given no instruction manual. Sly was unsure if he could do it, but as he stared into those beautiful amber colored eyes of Carmelita Montoya Fox as she laughed at him for not avoiding the pillow, he knew he'd be fine.

As long as he had her, he'd always be fine.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I mostly did a few references to TV shows mostly because I can imagine Sly doing that a lot. Also, I can always see this sort of goofing around sort of dynamic between Sly and Carmelita, so the scene at the end fit well with what I'm going for. I imagine that these scenes will continue as the story progresses, so please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 3: Genders And Protection**

**Preview: ****After Sly Cooper returns from Ancient Egypt after the events of the fourth game, the gang and Carmelita return to there everyday lives... as in stealing and fighting crime. But after almost four months, a new epidemic arises. Carmelita is pregnant, with Sly's baby! After learning this, the four friends must work together to not only keep the unborn child alive, but try to continue with there own careers.**

**A/N: ****This chapter is to "Auxio Ferlan", my first reviewer! Way to go! Please R&R!**

* * *

Sly smiled as he sat in the back of the van, it had been at least a month since Carmelita said she was pregnant with his child, and he was happy as heck about it. He couldn't help it, even if he was going on a mission to steal a Jade Harlequin Doll Statue from a high time criminal, he couldn't wipe that damn smile off his face, which was seriously worrying the rest of the gang.

"Hey, Sly, you okay, man?" Murry asked Sly as they drove closer and closer to there destination.

Sly didn't seem to notice at first, but snapped out of his stupor after a few minutes. "oh, me? I'm fine, I'm just excited because Carm is going to the doctors to see how shes doing."

"Sly, are you sure about this mission, we'll understand if you want to take a break from stealing to take care of Carmelita." Bentley explained, worried for the enthusiastic raccoon.

Sly smirked at the guys. "Guys, I'm gonna be fine, my dad was still a full fledged thief when I was a baby, so I can do it too."

The gang wasn't convinced, but there was no stopping Sly when he set his sights on something. The van quickly parked behind some trees as Sly was about to sneak out of the van when his tail was grabbed by Murry and he was dragged to sit cross-legged in front of the tiny table that Bentley and Murry were already sitting at.

"Hold on Sly, we need to debrief you on the missions plans. Its simple really, Murry will be waiting as backup in here if you hit trouble but will otherwise be ready to drive away when we go. I will be hacking the security systems out here in the van from my laptop while you crawl through the air vents and head to the vault room to take the statue. Be careful." Bentley said, as soon as he was done, Sly was out and running towards the small base camp that was home to the boss who owned the statue.

The guy was known as Destiny Divider, a crazy Dalmatian with a habit of causing chaos where ever he went. Causing him to be high on Interpol's top wanted list with a high bounty on his head. Apparently, the dog had suddenly vanished into hiding in England, which was where the gang was now as Sly crawled through the old and cramped air vents. His mind wasn't fully on the mission, no, it was on Carmelita and his unborn baby. He couldn't help it, he was worried about her and the baby since she had said she was pregnant. He coughed quietly as he felt a large amount of dust invade his senses, gosh, he hated inheriting his mothers severe allergy to dust that affected her senses more then most animals would be effected by it. He used his scarf to cover his mouth and nose as he crawled on until he finally reached the boys locker room, he held a cocky smirk as he quickly threw on an extra small guards suit due to his tiny stature.

"Hey Bentley, I found a guards suit." Sly said over his intercom to his tech wiz.

Bentley smirked to himself and to Murry as he typed away on his computer. "Sly! My resources tell me that the password around the guards is 'Jade', like the color of the statue. If a guard asks you say the password, just say Jade. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, Bentley! I get it, say Jade if a guard asks me for the password." Sly answered cheerfully.

Bentley held back a whimper. "Just be careful, Sly. This guy is a real loose canon, you can't rely on talking anything out with him."

"Got it, see you in a few minutes." Sly said over the intercom.

Sly was thankful that there were few guards, but he was easily able to get past them by saying 'Jade' as the password. He couldn't help but wonder if that would be a good name for his and Carmelita's soon to be born child, that is, if the baby was a girl. A loud ring interrupted Sly's thoughts as he quickly answered the phone, the guards caught wind of the ring and stampeded after, realizing that he wasn't a guard but a thief.

"Carm, this REALLY isn't the best time to call me!" Sly said in a rushed voice as he used his cane to swing around corners at a break neck speed.

Carmelita hummed to herself on the other side of the line. "Sorry, Ringtail. But, I just found out the babies gender!"

"That's awesome, tell me! Is it a boy or a girl?" Sly asked hopefully.

Carmelita smiled devilishly. "Now you'll just have to wait, won't you Ringtail?"

"What!? That's not okay, please! Its driving me crazy!" Sly argued, he nearly dropped his phone as he stared up into the dark green eyes of Destiny Divider. "Oh, hi. Um, can you convince this woman that I have the right to know if my babies going to be a boy or a girl?"

Surprisingly, Sly wasn't slapped by the dog, but the dog just glared at him. "I have no time for games, Cooper. Prepare to die!"

"Honey, I'll call you back." Sly yelled before clicking off the phone and stuffing it into his pocket for proper protection.

The fight was quick, seeing as the Dalmatian was more concerned about crushing Sly rather then thinking and trying to stop and think before pouncing on the raccoon. Sly obviously dominated in the fight, being nimble and quick, he was able to avoid almost all of the dogs attacks.

Almost all of them.

Sly screamed in pain as the Dalmatians strong canines bit through the skin and drew blood in Sly's torso, he ignored the bleeding as he fought even harder. He couldn't die, he WOULDN'T die! He had a family to go home to, and he wouldn't let ANYTHING get in this way to return home to them. He finally knocked out Destiny Divider and stashed the statue into his sack before paragliding out of the window and hopping into the van with Bentley and Murry in the drivers seat and shot gun. As the van took off, Bentley noticed Sly's bleeding torso and forced him to lay down on the mattress in the back of the van while Bentley tended to it.

"It could've been worse, Sly. But it'll heal, just... take it easy for a few days, okay?" Bentley asked as he allowed the two year younger raccoon to sit up.

Sly nodded in acceptance. "Fuck, Carmelita's gonna kill me." Sly whispered fearfully as he relaxed only slightly only to fall asleep half way there to home with three hours to still go.

* * *

**A/N: ****I updated again today, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, here are my head canon ages:**

**Sly Cooper= 22**

**Carmelita Montoya Fox= 25**

**Bentley= 24**

**Murry= 25**

**There you go, just so you actually know what I think the ages are in this so that if they mention the age differences it'll make more sense. Although, I have no idea if this is canon, so please just go with it. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 4: Complications**

**Preview: ****After Sly Cooper returns from Ancient Egypt after the events of the fourth game, the gang and Carmelita return to there everyday lives... as in stealing and fighting crime. But after almost four months, a new epidemic arises. Carmelita is pregnant, with Sly's baby! After learning this, the four friends must work together to not only keep the unborn child alive, but try to continue with there own careers.**

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoy this chapter of the story, the baby will hopefully be born by chapter ten, but it may or may not. Also, I've already found out the name and gender of the baby as well as there appearance.**

* * *

Sly was not looking forward to Carmelita finding out about the bite, after all, she was already trying to get him to settle down more when it came to thieving and try to be careful on the job if he was going to continue doing it. He sighed, he was definitely not going to be able to hide it for long, she was an inspector for a reason, and not the reason that Sly came up with in bed, that was a joke. Even so, the lingering thought of how Carmelita would react was etched into Sly's brain, he had no idea what she'd do, but ether way, it wasn't gonna be pretty. As such, Sly decided to sneak out to see Carmelita when the guys weren't looking, as scared as he was to go back and see her with what he now realized would result in a scar, he wanted to show his mate that even if he was terrified of her sometimes, he would always be there for her and his baby. Sly gulped down his courage and sneaked through an open window, of course, he was smart enough to know that Carmelita left the window open on purpose. Which of course meant, she was waiting for her lover in the living room, he glanced into said room from the bedroom and smiled as he saw her.

She was clearly tired and looked ready to fall asleep, but urged herself to wait up for her mate. Sly examined her outfit, it was a plain white nightgown with small lines of lace at the bottom, purple slippers were on her clawed feet as she read, surprisingly, the Thevious Raccoonus. Sly vaguely remembered Carmelita being interested in the book and had been told by Sly that she could read it on one condition. At the very least, he was allowed to teach there child how to protect themselves and climb a pipe or rope with a wall. Yep, he was content with that thought, it was enough that he was able to muster up the courage and make himself known to his lover.

"Hows the book?" Sly asked from the shadows, Carmelita froze a bit, but quickly shook it off, she was used to this by now.

Carmelita shrugged. "Its good, where have you been all night?"

"Oh, you know, stealing and stuff." Sly said, he was starting to feel terrified again, yet its that terror that the woman emitted towards him that he loved so much.

Carmelita stood up and in one swift motion, pulled his shirt up and examined the poorly stitched scar. "When were you going to tell me about this?" She asked, anger was heard in her voice.

"Well, um, look Carmelita. I know that you hate how I'm a thief and your a cop, but, this is who I am. Even if I get hurt, I'm still doing this for you-" He paused as he rubbed a single gentle hand on Carmelita's growing stomach, "and for the baby. Today, when I was fighting that criminal, I could think of was you and the baby, I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you two alone. I'll try my best to stay alive, but I know that one day I won't come back, hopefilly that won't be for many many years, but still, one day I won't come back. If that happens... will you promise to tell are baby who there daddy is and tell them about the Thevious Raccoonus? Please, I love you Carmelita, the least you can do is say yes."

Carmelita was silent as the two faced each other, amber eyes gazing into chocolate brown ones. Finally, the silence ended. "Okay, Cooper. I promise... But I swear to god if you ever try to hide another scar from me I'll kick you so hard in the balls your gang will feel it!"

Sly nodded quickly before the two began to kiss each other passionately, just like the night that Sly had ended Clockwork at the volcano, or even the time that resulted in the small lump pressing into Sly's gut. He smiled at his mate, she was an angel to him, even if that angel carried a shock pistol. The two didn't do much else that night other then cuddle and talk to the baby through Carmelita's stomach. They'd make it work, they had to, they'd do everything in there power to protect there little one. A few times during the affectionate hugging, Carmelita had considered telling Sly what the gender was of there baby, but she wanted it to be a surprise for him.

The next morning Sly and Carmelita awoke on the bed, well, in Carmelita's case she was on the bed, Sly on the other hand was on the floor half way under the bed. The two were still unsure of what REALLY happened, but Carmelita vaguely remembered Sly making an especially dirty joke and was kicked playfully in the legs, but he had lost his balance and had rolled off the bed. After a few minutes of confusion, the couple slowly got up and did there usual morning routine. Sly immediately got to work on cooking breakfast while Carmelita took a shower, after breakfast Carmelita would have headed off to work, but she had recently taken time off for her upcoming baby, so the couple was left to be together until Sly left to study with Bentley and Murry on whatever there next heist was. Carmelita smiled at Sly as he waved goodbye before running out the door and taking off by jumping rooftops to the gangs hideout.

This would work, they could do this, right?

* * *

**A/N: ****Hope that was nice, yes I brought a ton of fluff, but who can blame me, these two are so freaking cute together! If you have any ideas or requests please review them to me. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 5: Questions Without Answers**

**Preview: ****After Sly Cooper returns from Ancient Egypt after the events of the fourth game, the gang and Carmelita return to there everyday lives... as in stealing and fighting crime. But after almost four months, a new epidemic arises. Carmelita is pregnant, with Sly's baby! After learning this, the four friends must work together to not only keep the unborn child alive, but try to continue with there own careers.**

**A/N: Hey guys, enjoy the chapter! Please R&R!**

* * *

A yawn escaped Sly's mouth as he sat in silence in the hideout, he was utterly bored, usually he'd just go visit Carmelita like he used to when he was younger, but now it wasn't quite as fun because they were dating. Not that he regretted that action, god no, he loved how it was now adays. But, he couldn't help but wish that he had something to do.

"You okay, Sly?" Murry asked Sly as he made a sandwich. Bentley was currently out buying/stealing groceries.

Sly nodded, but the look on his face told Murry everything. "Naw man, you look sick or something, did Carmelita and you fight again?" Murry asked his raccoon brother like friend.

"No, if that were the case, I'd be in a lot more pain and probably bleeding on the floor." Sly said, he chuckled. "He he, last time she tried to push me out the window cause I said she was getting a little bigger."

Murry laughed. "Man, even I know not to say that to a girl, and I don't even have a girlfriend."

"You should be happy, big guy. Its a great thing to be in love... but... just never kiss anyone who's legally allowed to carry a gun, buddy old pal." Sly explained, although, Murry could tell he was kidding judging by that glint that the thief always got in his eyes when he was joking around. He'd seen Sly use it on Carmelita plenty of times.

Murry handed a Coke to Sly. "So, tell uncle Murry whats wrong."

"First of all big guy, only my child's gonna call you uncle Murry, secondly, nothing is wrong, I'm just bored." Sly explained to his rather large pink friend.

Murry nodded his head in acceptance, some people would say he's just plain stupid, but Sly knew better. He was just a bit... slow, in some ways. "Well Sly, why don't you pull a heist?"

"Naw, we JUST did that yesterday, I seriously need something to DOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sly whined, sometimes, the thief came across as childish and immature, but the people who knew him well enough knew he was actually a pretty serious guy when he needed to be.

The two thieves didn't do much other then chat about wrestling and cars until Bentley came back, Murry knew that Sly was worried about something, but Sly was Sly and needed to be alone when he faced things like this, he'd come to Murry if he needed him. Bentley smiled at Sly from his wheelchair and rolled into his research lab to study on there next heist, by the time Murry turned to talk to Sly about was bugging him after curiosity took over, the raccoon was long gone.

Sly ran as fast as ever, jumping rooftop after rooftop as he tried to clear his busy mind. He was excited for the baby to come, but he had absolutely nothing to do right now other then jump rooftops, after about ten minutes, the raccoon choose to go home and see Carmelita. As he ran towards the apartment, he paused, he just got a crazy freaking idea that could not only put himself in danger, but also his family. He shook his head, no, Carmelita would never marry him, never. But... he couldn't help but imagine it, being married to Carmelita Montoya Fox- no- Carmelita Montoya Cooper! Now that was a thought for Sly, it wasn't like this was the first time that this went through his head, he had for years wondered what it would be like to be with Carmelita in marriage. But that was a lost cause, if they did that then the world would find out that not only was Sly Cooper having a child, but he was having that child with a police officer, no child deserved to live in a life of running from old enemies and the police.

It just couldn't happen, for now at least.

The raccoon soon found himself in front of the window, inside, he clearly saw Carmelita sipping on a mug of cocoa with the window wide open watching Big Bang Theory on TV. He blinked as he got closer, god, this reminded him of childhood. Him being bounced on hid fathers knee before dinner with mother watching from afar, laughing sweetly at the two raccoons as they laughed and played together. Gosh, it felt like yesterday when it had been seventeen full years almost. Sly coughed as he entered through the window and stood next to the chair that Carmelita was in with a cocky grin on his light blue fur covered face.

"Honey, I'm home." He whispered before kissing her gently.

Carmelita growled at the raccoon. "What is it, Ringtail?"

"Oh _nothing_..." Sly said in a fake innocent voice.

Carmelita rolled her amber eyes. "Really Cooper, I know you well enough to know when your acostado."

"I don't even know the meaning of the word." Sly said playfully to his mate.

Carmelita scoffed at the younger male. "It means lying dumbass."

"SHH! The baby is literally right there!" Sly said as he pointed to Carmelita's stomach as if it were some kind of ticking time bomb.

Carmelita glared at the raccoon. "Cooper, enough joking around, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm just here to see my favorite fox!" He said.

The fox smiled. "Thanks, Sly."

"I wasn't talking to you." Sly said with an all too evil smirk decorating his face as he pointed at Carmelita's stomach with a bit less of a vulgar looking look.

Carmelita was tempted to punch the smirk right off that sneaky raccoon, but she ignored it, she was supposed to be in a relationship with him that didn't involve a shock gun. "Why am I not surprised, you DO know that we won't find out if its a raccoon or a fox until its born, right?"

"Yeah, I just love to tease you." Sly said as he kissed Carmelita with a smile.

The two kissed each other until the commercials ended, they spent the rest of the night watching comedy TV shows and a few cartoons.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry, I meant to show more dynamic between Sly and Carmelita, but it didn't work out. If anyone's wondering, the baby will be born soon enough. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 6: Cravings And Nesting**

**Preview: ****After Sly Cooper returns from Ancient Egypt after the events of the fourth game, the gang and Carmelita return to there everyday lives... as in stealing and fighting crime. But after almost four months, a new epidemic arises. Carmelita is pregnant, with Sly's baby! After learning this, the four friends must work together to not only keep the unborn child alive, but try to continue with there own careers.**

* * *

Sly stared at Carmelita with a look of both worry and caution as he watched her drag all of the blankets and pillows in the house onto the bed in a huge pile. He wondered what to do as he watched her in bitter silence, the only other sound being her dragging the soft objects onto the pile.

"Um, Carm, what are you up to?" Sly asked in a voice used for children when necessary.

Carmelita shrugged. "I'm not sure myself, my mind keeps telling me to gather items for a proper nest for the baby. Call Bentley, please." She insisted as she struggled to understand what was going on.

Sly wasted no time dialing Bentley's phone number into the phone and waited patiently for an answer. "Hey, Bentley? Please come over here, something really weird is happening, but, the baby isn't due for another two months."

"Will do Sly, I'll even bring Murry, he's been dying to see how his future niece or nephew is doing." Bentley told Sly before hanging up, Sly shivered silently as he watched his mate closely.

"Hurry."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

After Bentley and Murry showed up, they immediately set off to Sly and Carmelita's room only to see Carmelita sitting on top of a huge pile of blankets and pillows, Sly stared at her for a moment before looking ready to flip out. "I-Is she... okay?" He finally asked the turtle.

"Shes fine, Sly. Its only her more primal instincts kicking in since the babies almost here. You see, when a female of any species has a baby, they'll undergo several symptoms of there instincts trying to help in the proses of getting ready for the baby. This is actually very common for a fox, actually almost all pregnant female will go through this stage that people call the 'Nesting Stage', its basically where the female tries to make a sort of nicer area for the cub/pup/kitten or whatever it may be. Trust me Sly, there's worse to come." Bentley explained to Sly, Carmelita and Murry.

Sly shivered all over his body at hearing that. "There's WORSE!?" He asked fearfully.

"Oh yeah, you haven't even reached the 'Craving Stage' yet, which should be any day now." Bentley explained further, he was secretly getting a huge kick out of seeing the looks on Sly's face.

Sly stared with wide eyes at Bentley. "Whats the 'Craving Stage'?" He asked, the fear seeping into his voice with the slightest hint of curiosity.

"Well, after awhile a female will start craving extremely weird foods that would sound disgusting or very odd in general." Bentley said. "For example, pickle mustard ice cream salad."

Murry smiled dreamily. "That sounds SO good right now!" He exclaimed, both Sly and Carmelita stared at Murry with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, at least she isn't having mood swings yet." Bentley said, Sly's whole expression changed to a look of pure horror.

"NO NO NO! Dear god, NO, just... NO!" Sly exclaimed as he shook his hands in the air dramatically.

ONE WEEK LATER

One night Sly was sound asleep next to a very pregnant Carmelita Fox, suddenly, he felt someone kicking him in the legs. He instinctively curled into a ball in his sleep and continued to sleep until he was slammed off of the bed completely. He rubbed his head as he came to and sat up on a discarded pillow, he still hadn't been able to talk Carmelita into letting him move the blankets back to there original storage areas. The raccoon rubbed his chocolate brown eyes as he squinted in the low light that was barely lite up with a soft glow from an old red lava lamp in the corner on a small desk. He stumbled to his feet and was about to crawl back into bed when a kick smacked him square in the face right in-between his eyes.

"Ow, geez, what did I do THIS time, Carm?" Sly asked to the moving shadow on the bed that he could just barely tell was Carmelita.

The girl was silent before glaring at him. "I'm hungry." She said angrily.

"What am I? Your mother?" Sly asked, anger starting to be present in his voice.

Carmelita glared at her mate. "You can drive better then I can, the doctor said no driving for me, I need a watermelon."

"That's what I've been woken up for at two AM? A WATERMELON?" Sly almost yelled, but it was clear that he was actually quite worried about his mate. "Are you okay, why watermelon?"

Carmelita shrugged. "Its all I can think about, your lucky I didn't wake you up an hour ago when I first thought of, so, your fucking welcome."

"Yeah, thanks Carm. I've always wanted one more hour of sleep." Sly back sassed, but none the less, he left out to the grocery store to bring back a watermelon and cut it up for her because she fell back asleep by the time he was back.

Sly cussed under his breath as he plopped back onto his bed, Carmelita was still eating, but there was no way in hell that he was waiting for her. As soon as he fell asleep, he was awoken with a firm kick in the gut, it took all of his self control NOT to kill Carmelita for doing this. He just had to remember that it was just instincts and it would be over when the baby came.

"Yes, sweetie?" Sly asked in his best none angry voice that he could muster.

Carmelita glared at Sly. "I need pickles."

No amount of persisting was able to calm down Sly until he eventually just crashed on the floor in the living room, it was then decided that Murry and Bentley would stay with the couple until the baby was born or soon afterwards. But still, no one had ever heard Sly go off like that and yell every swear word in THAT many languages before. None the less, that day was dubbed, 'Sly's Rage Quit'.

* * *

**A/N: ****Ha ha ha! Yeah, the craving part was fun to write, sorry if Carmelita was out of character, but girls usually do act a bit odd when pregnant from what I've heard and researched. But yeah, please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 7: The Babies Coming, The Babies Coming!**

**Preview: ****After Sly Cooper returns from Ancient Egypt after the events of the fourth game, the gang and Carmelita return to there everyday lives... as in stealing and fighting crime. But after almost four months, a new epidemic arises. Carmelita is pregnant, with Sly's baby! After learning this, the four friends must work together to not only keep the unborn child alive, but try to continue with there own careers.**

* * *

Sly awoke one night to hear Carmelita's breath sound off, he rolled over and nearly fainted as he saw Carmelita crying as she clutched her very large stomach.

"SLY! WAKE UP! THE BABIES COMING!" Carmelita screamed as she tried to calm down.

Sly panicked as he grabbed he phone and called Murray to bring Bentley and the van to the apartment. Bentley and Murray sped through traffic until they finally reached there best friends side to take Carmelita to the hospital, when they got there, they could see that both Sly and Carmelita were in hysterics. Murray rushed to carry Carmelita to the van and rested her on the mattress in the back with Sly clutching her hand as he knew that the grip was breaking his fingers, but he didn't care, he needed to be there for his lover and mate.

"Hurry Murray!" Bentley urged the pink hippo as he drove through the city of lights and tried to find a hospital.

Sly suddenly realized something. "WAIT! If we do go to a hospital they'll arrest me as soon as they see me, I need to be there for Carmelita!"

"Don't worry Sly, I've been talking to a certain hospital that would be happy to keep this babies birth a secret from the world." Bentley explained, but he could tell that the raccoon was worried sick about Carmelita.

By the time they got there, Carmelita was already too far in the birth process to be moved inside, so the doctors and nurses came into the van to have the birth hidden behind the hospital where no one would go into during the process. Despite several doctors trying to get Sly to leave, it was useless, he stayed with her until morning. At exactly 2:33 AM February 13th, the baby was born. Sly could barely hold in his excitement as a doctor handed the baby to Carmelita.

Sly nearly fainted with excitement as he saw the baby. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked his mate.

"A girl." She answered.

Sly smiled at that, he suddenly realized something. "Look, shes a raccoon!"

"Yep, but you know whats bothering me?" Carmelita asked her mate.

"What?" Sly asked her.

Carmelita shrugged slightly. "Well, she has blue eyes for some reason."

"Hey, my dad had blue eyes too!" Sly suddenly realized. "Boy, would he be proud if he saw his granddaughter now."

Carmelita nodded. "So, what should we name her?"

"Can we PLEASE name her Buffy?" Sly urged, he was met with a defeated sigh.

Carmelita glared at Sly. "Fine. But if we have another child, I'm naming them."

Sly laughed as he was finally allowed to hold Buffy. "You are gonna be such a great thief, just like your old man. Don't worry, one day you'll show me what a great thief you'll be, Buffy."

"Excuse me? I think she'd be the best police officer ever, not a stinking ladrón." Carmelita argued.

Sly scoffed. "I thought are deal was if she was a raccoon then I could at the very least show her all of the Cooper moves."

"Yes, but who says she'd want to be a thief when she could be a police officer like her mother? After all, if she has my blood she'd make a perfect cop and would be an investigator in no time at all." Carmelita argued, the nurses couldn't help but giggle at that.

Sly smirked at Carmelita. "That maybe true, Carm. But if Buffy follows in my footsteps, she'll be head over heels for a thief in no time flat!"

"Actually... OH NO! THEY'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME IF THEY WANT A PIECE OF MY HIJA!" Carmelita yelled, causing Buffy to cry.

Sly rocked the baby with a smirk still on his face. "Now look what you've done, I thought that the mood swings ended when you gave birth. Oh wait, I forgot, your always like this." He was met with a slap to the face from Carmelita.

The rest of the gang laughed as they watched the happyish couple. "Oh Murray, just think of it, now we have a new member to the gang!"

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be AWESOME!" Murray yelled before fist pumping in the air as he sat in the drivers seat.

After a few days, the couple and the guys were allowed to go back to the apartment to take the baby home. Sly awoke one night as it was his turn to take care of Buffy after she awoke crying in the middle of the night, he clambered out of bed lazily and dragged himself to the crib across from the bed. He quickly rocked Buffy until she was asleep again, Carmelita smiled at her mate as he plopped back into bed.

"Geez, who knew she'd cry so much?" He asked no one in particular.

Carmelita smirked at Sly. "Its your fault for knocking me up, Cooper."

"You know, I've thinking, how many wallets do you think someone can pickpocket from a baby stroller?" Sly asked Carmelita as he leaned on his arm facing her.

Carmelita glared at Ringtail. "Listen dumbass, don't even THINK of teaching her to pickpocket civilians until shes at least six or seven!"

"Oh, so you accept her being a thief now?" Sly asked his mate happily, gosh, Carmelita wondered how Sly could still keep up his cool guy facade when he's been up for at least three days thanks to the baby.

Carmelita shrugged. "I sure as hell don't LIKE it, but I can't change who you are or who are child is. Secretly I knew deep down that if she was a raccoon that she'd become a thief, but, I was actually hoping for a raccoon."

"Whys that?" Sly asked her, a hint of seriousness entering his voice.

Carmelita scratched her head nervously. "After you told me about how one day you may not come back, well... I wanted the baby to look like you so that I'd still have a Ringtail with me, even if you were gone."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere right now. So don't worry, okay?" Sly asked his mate as he rolled over to hopefully get some freaking sleep.

Carmelita nodded as she too rolled over to get some sleep. "I'll try." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: ****Here it is! Buffy is finally born and this is awesome! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 8: So Much Time Is Left**

**Preview: ****After Sly Cooper returns from Ancient Egypt after the events of the fourth game, the gang and Carmelita return to there everyday lives... as in stealing and fighting crime. But after almost four months, a new epidemic arises. Carmelita is pregnant, with Sly's baby! After learning this, the four friends must work together to not only keep the unborn child alive, but try to continue with there own careers.**

**A/N: ****Okay, so I just wanted to tell you guys that this Fanfiction WILL at some point focus on Buffy (The child) and will show her and her whole gang that will be made up OC's. But yeah, for now we'll be focusing on Sly and Carmelita as they raise there little girl, also, I may skip years but Buffy's story will start up I think when she's around ten or twelve I think. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

(4 months after birth of Buffy)

Sly groaned as the baby awoke again crying about what Sly could tell just from the smell was a dirty diaper, man, he was ready to just pass out by now. "Your turn." He mumbled to Carmelita, who groaned in reply.

Carmelita slowly yawned and got up to change the baby, afterwards, she clambered back onto the soft bed and was out cold on contact. Sly couldn't hide his astonishment about how Carmelita's personality seemed to change a bit, she snapped a lot less at him and rarely argued with him unless she'd hadn't had enough sleep. But as time wore on, Sly was changing too, he hardly noticed it, but the gang and Carmelita sure did. It had been a month after Buffy's birth that they admitted to the press that Buffy had been born from one of the best cops in history and a master class thief. Yep, that had gone GREAT, but not really, the press had flipped out and tried to get pictures of the baby and parents, but the couple high tailed it to New York city in America to protect the baby and themselves.

But that wasn't what the gang and Carmelita noticed, no, it was how Sly always seemed uneasy when couples were allowed to hold the baby or get to close to her. Not that they could blame him, as usual, instincts wore on and caused Sly to become a bit protective of his daughter. Sly wasn't the only person getting protective, Carmelita was also seen glaring at any female animal that hit on Sly or stared at the baby. Yep, Sly felt like they were going crazy per say.

The next morning, both Sly and Carmelita panicked when they saw that Buffy wasn't in her crib, they practical trampled each other trying to get to the living room only to stop in there tracks to see Bentley smiling as Murray held Buffy, who was giggling like crazy in his arms. Carmelita glared at the gang members.

"Way to give us a heart attack." Carmelita growled, her fur standing up a bit.

Sly sighed. "Warn us next time, please."

Bentley scratched the back of his head nervously as he glanced at the angry fox then to the sort-of-upset-but-not-too-much raccoon, then to Murray and Buffy, who were both laughing happily. "Sorry, Sly. Murray really wanted to see her and wouldn't hush up until we saw her."

"Yeah, I'm totally gonna teach her to say 'Chainsaw' as her first word!" Murray told the couple.

Carmelita rolled her eyes. "Not if Ringtail here teaches her to say 'Pickpocket' first." She told the hippo.

"Personally, I think 'Hack' would be a great first word." Bentley said nervously, he didn't want to be in the middle of a fight.

Sly shrugged. "Well, Carm here DID mention 'Police' as a cool first word. But do we really need a baby screaming for the cops all day?"

They continued to argue until Sly had to change Buffy, who was crying again as she needed to be changed. Unlike most dads, he really didn't puke if he needed to change a baby, he'd smelled worse after being thrown in dumpsters plenty of times. However, unpronounced to Carmelita, he secretly planned on teaching the baby to swim early on. He himself wished that he new how to swim, but he was the worst swimmer known to animal kind in basically everyone's opinions, he had more then once nearly drowned during missions.

"Hey, Carm, isn't today your first day back at work in this area?" Sly asked his mate, he was met with a 'Shit, I gotta go, bye Sly' in return.

Carmelita paused in the doorway. "Oh yeah, Sly, remember to do the errands, okay?"

"Yeah..." Sly moaned as he held Buffy. "Geez, your moms such a multi-tasker, huh Buffy?" Sly asked the baby, but got no reply.

As he stepped out of the bathroom to ask his friends if they wanted to go with him for his errands, he noticed that they had ran for it, traitors. He mumbled a few curses as he pulled off the errands list from the fridge while putting on the small baby carrier that he'd seen people use to carry babies on there chests. He placed Buffy inside of it and strapped her in, then set off to take care of the errands.

ERRANDS LIST

1. Get groceries

2. Return library books

3. Pick up medicine

4. Talk to gang about heist

5. Check on Demetri (Be careful around him with Buffy)

6. Go home

Sly sighed, he liked Demetri and all, but the guy was a bit... eccentric. And usually that was only not crazy if your rich or smart. Not that he wasn't going to check on the guy, but, he was still worried about him meeting Buffy. Sure, the lizard was famous now, but that didn't change the fact that the guy was a bit of a nut at the most inconvenient of times. But yeah, he'd visit him none the less.

After a huge argument with the check out lady about how to scan an item, Sly just wanted to hit the hay and head home, but he still had shit to take care of. He almost ran to the library with Buffy as he dropped off the books and was out the door in a heart beat, he still wondered why Carmelita read those weird soap operas. The raccoons were soon at the pharmacy buying medicine and were then found in front of Demetri's large house in the nicer parts of New York since he wanted to stick close by. As soon as a maid opened the door, loud music hit the raccoon's ears and caused Buffy to cry in fear and confusion, Sly sighed as he tried to calm the baby down while being led in by the maid to see Demetri dancing in a large dance room.

"Hey, Demetri." Sly said as he walked in, he suddenly remembered that Demetri didn't even know about Buffy yet, only hearing that Carm was pregnant.

Demetri danced over and grinned at the thief. "Hey, man. Waz up?"

"Not much ju-" Sly started, but was cut off as Demetrui made a grab for Buffy and held her in the air, Sly bit back an angry growl.

Demetri laughed as he examined the girl. "Cooper, you dog! Its looks just like you, man."

"Yes, the babies a she." Sly said in the calmest voice he could muster.

Demetri's smirk grew. "So, you had a hot babe child and weren't gonna let me in on it until now?" He asked Sly, how held back from slapping himself in the face from Demetri's use of words.

"No, I meant to call, but we've been busy. How have you been?" Sly asked as he managed to grab Buffy and held her close, even if the girl just kept giggling at Demetri and trying to grab his tail.

Demetri went on for what felt like hours about his TV show and about other useless things until the clock struck three PM, Sly quickly stepped out saying that they'd keep in touch, the raccoon in question sighed as he caught a cab to the hide out, an old apartment in the down town area of New York.

"Man, Demetri's a nice guy, but he needs to be a bit less... eccentric." Sly mumbled as he petted Buffy's hair, who was asleep.

As they drove towards the hide out, Sly couldn't help but wonder what Buffy would be like as a teenager. He himself wasn't much different as he was now adays. He had been short, funny, tough and sassy as a teen growing up without parents. He was just thankful that he had Bentley and Murray to be there for him, otherwise, he'd probably not be where he was today. A sigh left his lips, he was tired and wanted to hurry with the meeting, but he secretly knew that it would be awhile thanks to Bentley's outrageously long speeches that he pulled off on a daily basis. Sly carried Buffy with him inside as he shut the door behind him, he smiled to Murray and Bentley as he sat down at a table.

"Thanks for coming Sly. As I was saying, in order to get into Panthra's palace, we'll need Sly to make his way in using his disguising skills, he'll be dressed as a bar tender and enter through the front door while I sneak in through the sewers and plant a bomb under the safe. Murray, you'll be lookout until the bomb go's off, then, you'll carry it out while Sly gets the golden Cats Eye from Panthra himself. I don't doubt that something will go wrong, but please TRY not to start a fight, Sly." Bentley said, he tried to make sure sly was paying attention.

After another few hours, Sly and Buffy headed home to meet up with Carmelita after she got home from work.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hope that this was a good chapter, I'll be skipping certain years, but over time we'll reach Buffy's story. But yeah, I hope this was good enough for you. Its, like, 2:52 AM in Michigan, which is where I am, right now. Yeah, I know, I'm crazy, but I couldn't sleep, so I wrote for a few hours to get my mind off stuff. Anyways, please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 9: Daddy's Girl**

**Preview: ****After Sly Cooper returns from Ancient Egypt after the events of the fourth game, the gang and Carmelita return to there everyday lives... as in stealing and fighting crime. But after almost four months, a new epidemic arises. Carmelita is pregnant, with Sly's baby! After learning this, the four friends must work together to not only keep the unborn child alive, but try to continue with there own careers.**

**A/N: ****Hey guys, another time skip, in this chapter Buffy is only two so pardon her bad grammar please. also, to 'Mm', the reason i made Sly younger then Carmelita was due to the fact that in ever Fanfiction I'd read, Sly was always a bit younger either by a few months or up to four years that I've personally seen, but I digress, I mostly like seeing sly as the younger in the relationship for a number of reasons. Mostly due to him acting alot younger then his actually age at times through witty remarks and jokes yet still can act as a mature adult if he needs to. yep, I'm ranting again, aren't I? Please, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

(Two years after Buffy was born)

It was early October in New York city, Sly Cooper sat happily on the couch in his apartment watching Blues Clues with his daughter Buffy Cooper, who was absolutely entranced with the blue dog on the screen. He couldn't help but think of how Bentley and Murray were doing right then, the two had moved out three months after Buffy was born and since then have lived together in a large apartment in down town New York, they visited often enough that Buffy considered them to be like older brothers, at least in Murray's case. Sadly, nether of the males had found mates yet, but they didn't give up yet, so Sly didn't worry that much about it. He still did plenty of heists, but now adays he was starting to consider bring Buffy eventually on a heist to at the very least show her the ropes, to Sly's thankfulness, Buffy was a rather fast learner. Buffy hopped into Sly's lap and hugged her tail as she curled into a small ball, she opened her eyes for a moment to show Sly her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that had changed colors as she got older.

"Dada, where mama?" Buffy asked in that high pitched voice of hers.

It had been a couple of months since Buffy started talking, to everyone's surprise, her first word was Pickpocket after all. Of course, Sly had been slapped in the back of the head for that, but either way, it was hilarious to the gang and even Carmelita, who was more and more accepting the fact that Buffy was more then likely to become a thief in due time. Sly understood her worry, especially since she'd probably be forced to one day chase down Buffy in the near future as a cop chasing a criminal, but it was life and life was a bit of an asshole.

Sly shrugged as his mind snapped him back to the present. "She's at work, Buffy. Hey, how about we go see uncle Murray and uncle Bentley?" Sly asked her.

She seemed to think it over before nodding happily to her dad. He smiled in return and carried her to his motorcycle that he had gotten after Carmelita kept complaining that he needed to start driving eventually, however, he refused to get a car, so one night when Buffy was only six months old, he brought home a motorcycle that he had for once bought at a nearby car shop. Sly strapped Buffy into her seat and powered up the motor before taking off to see Bentley and Murray at there place.

For some reason, his mind thought back to when he had beaten La Paradox on his blimp, he had seen a light one minute and was in a desert in the next. To his thankfulness he found his ancestor and wrote his name on an old slab of stone and left it alone, after a few minutes, the van showed up with Carmelita and the gang inside. After that they had headed home and went back to there daily lives as thieves and cops, but everything had changed when Buffy was born. Sly smiled as he took off down a street, he was almost at Murray and Bentley's house, at a red light he checked on Buffy in front of him, who was happily wearing a Hello Kitty helmet as she held onto the Motorcycle for dear life, Sly couldn't help but picture her as a dare devil when she got older.

By the time they got there, Bentley was half way through working on a tiny robot to help around the house while Murray was making about twelve sandwiches. Sly placed Buffy on the carpet in Murray's bedroom before running off to talk with the gang about a new plan for a heist in South America. Unpronounced to him, Buffy could just barely see a large open window above Murray's bed from where she sat, she quickly scaled the bed and soon was on the window sill, she stared down at the city from her perch and caught sight of an adult panda bear with a teenage panda bear not far behind them. Buffy giggled as she stood on the wire leading to a telephone pole and walked about halfway before she slipped and fell, the panda noticed this and made a grab for her, saving her young life. The girl raccoon giggled in his large arms as he made way to visit Sly Cooper after not hearing from him since Buffy was actually born.

Sly panicked as he searched the apartment a third time with Bentley and Murray, how could such a tiny raccoon get away that fast with such little training? Right when Sly thought he was gonna faint, the front door opened to reveal Panda King and his young daughter, with Buffy giggling like mad in his arms as she was held out to Sly, who happily took the girl and hugged her as he rubbed her back.

"Thank god, I was really worried there. Thanks Panda King, I owe you one." Sly said to the panda, who just nodded and patted Buffy's head gently.

Bentley laughed in his wheelchair. "Seems like Buffy really takes after her daddy, huh?" The group laughed as Sly was just happy that Buffy was okay in the end.

"Hey, how did Buffy even get outside in the first place?" Sly asked Panda King.

Panda King smiled at the raccoon. "I saw the young girl walking on the telephone wires."

"WHAT!? Wow, that's amazing!" Sly exclaimed.

Buffy giggled happily, crawling into a better position as she gnawed on her own tail, she didn't seem to care that she'd nearly given her dad a panic attack. But either way, the gang was happy to see that Buffy was growing so fast. Mostly because Sly was always tiny as a kid and they didn't want her to be bullied, as the father and daughter left, Buffy secretly hid a handshake to Panda King.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry that the end was rushed, I've busy with alot of things and people wanted the next chapter so here. I would've updated last night had it not been for my sisters being around 24/7, and personally, I'd like to keep my personal life and my Fanfiction life as separated as possible save for inspiration. so, please review if you get the chance, it would make me REALLY happy!**

**~Supercasey.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 10: A New Gang Rising**

**Preview: ****After Sly Cooper returns from Ancient Egypt after the events of the fourth game, the gang and Carmelita return to there everyday lives... as in stealing and fighting crime. But after almost four months, a new epidemic arises. Carmelita is pregnant, with Sly's baby! After learning this, the four friends must work together to not only keep the unborn child alive, but try to continue with there own careers.**

**A/N: ****Hello everyone! Its finally time to introduce Buffy's future gang as a thief and trust me, I think you'll like these characters as this story progresses and I plan on eventually starting a story with Buffy as the main character as she gos on as her own thief with her gang. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

(Five years since Buffy was born.)

Buffy coughed quietly as Sly and Carmelita led the small girl to her first day in preschool, to make it a touch more simple, Sly was shaking slightly in fear while Carmelita had her shock pistol locked and loaded for action. They were excited for there little girl, but that didn't stop either of them from freaking out a bit in there own ways as they opened the door to Small waters Preschool. Inside, a little girl Leopard played patty cake with a bunny while an elephant tried coloring with other animals, all in all it seemed a bit chaotic. A male adult golden retriver stood above it all and quickly made his way to stand before the nervous parents.

"Mr. Cooper and Mrs. Cooper! So sorry for the... chaos, the children are just excited to meet there new student." The teacher explained. "I am Mr. Collins!"

Sly nodded as he kept one arm supporting Buffy in his arms and one arm shaking the teachers fur covered hand. "Hello, feel free to call me Sly, Mr. Collins! This is our daughter that me spoke over the phone about, her name is Buffy, shes a bit shy."

"No worries sir she will be fine in this schools care, rest ushered that we will protect her from any harm." The teacher said, he grimaced as he saw Carmelita's shock pistol.

Carmelita stepped forward. "Keep an eye on her, shes like her father." She warned.

"You that like its a bad thing." Sly presented, but the look on Carmelita's face quieted him immediately.

After a few minutes, the worried parents left, Mr. Collins sighed with relief. "I'll be back in ten minutes tops, I need some coffee.'

With that, he was gone, leaving the children to stare at Buffy with curious eyes before she slowly hanged up her backpack and sat down at a table. They eventually went back to there own business after it was shown that Buffy preferred to be alone rather then chit chat with other kids, a tiger cub, however, became quite curious of Buffy and quickly made her way over to her. at first, she was not even looked at by Buffy, but eventually Buffy wound up the courage to at least glance at the tiger girl.

"Hi!" The tiger said as soon as she caught sight of Buffy's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Amelia, whats your name?"

Buffy shrank back a bit from the Amelia, not used to seeing many other kids her age. "I-I'm B-Buffy."

"That's SO COOL!" Amelia gasped before hugging Buffy, who shrank down even further in her seat. "We are gonna be best friend... you have to meet my other friend first though!" With that, Amelia dragged the reluctant raccoon towards a group of animal children.

Buffy couldn't help but squeak as Amelia pulled her through the crowd of playing children and towards a young Husky boy, who smiled at the two girls as they approached. "Buffy, this is Teddy. Teddy, this is the new girl, Buffy!" Amelia introduced the two animals.

"H-Hi Teddy." Buffy managed.

Teddy smiled at her sweetly. ""Cool, hey, do you like Pokemon?"

"I LOVE POKEMON!" Buffy shouted, she clamped a hand over mouth as a light blush decorated her muzzle. "I mean... its cool."

Teddy grinned as he hugged the two girls. "Your cool Buffy, lets play or something."

The three children ran off to play Lego's until Mr. Collins returned from his coffee brake and had everyone sit down. "Now then children, we will begin are lesson with multiplication and subtraction... as in adding and taking away." He explained, Buffy smiled in her seat next to Amelia and a Dalmatian named Alexis.

As the lesson started, many students struggled mostly with subtraction, after a few minutes, the teacher turned to Teddy. "Teddy, what is seven minus three?"

"Four." He answered, a few kids nodded in acceptance.

The teacher nodded as well. "Correct. Buffy, what is four plus one?"

"U-um... five?" Buffy answered shyly.

"Correct. Amelia, what is seven plus three?" The teacher asked the tiger girl happily.

Amelia froze in place before staring at the teacher with wide eyes. "Seventy three?" She asked, an iguana laughed at Amelia before Amelia ducked behind her folder in shame.

Buffy glared at the iguana. "Why are you laughing at her? It was a mistake, we all mess up sometimes!"

"Ha, not if your a dummy like Amelia!" He shouted back at Buffy, who could hear Amelia starting to cry quietly.

Buffy jumped up with a small pencil in hand. "TAKE THAT BACK! AMELIA IS TEN TIMES THE PERSON YOU'LL EVER BE!" She shouted.

"That is enough Buffy." The teacher said. "Damian, apologize to both Amelia and Buffy."

Damian glared at the two girls. "Fine. Buffy and Amelia... I'm sorry."

"Buffy?" The teacher asked hopefully, secretly begging all gods that her mothers temper wouldn't kick in any time soon.

Buffy glared at Damian before turning to Amelia. "What do you think Amelia, is he forgiven?"

Amelia wiped off a few stray tears before looking back up at Buffy. "Sure, I always want to believe that people can change."

"You are forgiven." Buffy said with a smile to the iguana before sitting back down next to Amelia, Teddy thumbed up to the girls.

The day travel quickly before Carmelita and Sly came to get Buffy at noon.

"Calm down Sly, Buffy will be fine." Carmelita assured her worried husband, the two had finally gotten married three years ago after the whole 'Window Incident'.

Sly shook his head, he was wearing his thieves hat as he sat next to Carmelita in the van with Murray driving and Bentley trying to help Sly calm down. "If Buffy's anything like me, she'll start a fight with a bully like I did on my first day in preschool."

"Really, did you win?" Bentley asked Sly, who winced.

"No, it was against two rhinos and a crocodile, they beat the heck outta me until we got sent to the principles office. My dad couldn't stop laughing while my mom was horrified with the bullies." He explained, Carmelita chucked.

Carmelita kissed Sly's forehead. "Well Buffy is my daughter too ya'h know. If she really is my daughter, she'll send those bullies home crying and begging for mercy."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Sly admitted as the school came into the vans sights.

Murray smiled. "Oh man, I wonder if were gonna meet the future gang of Buffy's?"

Carmelita winced. "God, I hope Buffy doesn't get those kids killed."

With that said, the gang and Carmelita jumped out of the van to see a young female tiger, Buffy and a young male husky running out of the building side by side towards the van. Sly smirked to his mate and backed off from a joke as he felt the cold barrel of Carm's shock pistol.

"Mommy daddy! Meet my new friends!" Buffy yelled as she hugged her father tightly.

The husky stepped forward. "I'm Teddy." He fell to the ground as the tiger ran forward and shook Sly's outstretched hand strongly for a little girl.

"And I'm Amelia, I'm the cool one besides Buffy. Teddy's just a smarty pants." She said pointing to Teddy as he sat up with a frown.

Teddy wiped off imaginary dust from his pants. "Well, Buffy will need smarts if were ever gonna be a gang together."

Buffy smiled at her friends before turning back to her family. "Yeah, were all gonna be the best Cooper gang ever, just you watch!"

With that, all three of the kids climbed into the car quickly explaining that they had permission from there parents to sleepover with Buffy. Sly smiled at Carmelita, mostly glad that Buffy didn't have a black eye or broken limb to deal with.

"This outta be interesting, huh Carm?" Sly said, coughing after Carmelita punched him in the gut.

She glared at Sly hatefully before climbing into the van with a small mumbled sentence that Sly just barely caught. "Dammit, now the cops have ANOTHER Cooper gang to put up with."

Bentley grinned at Sly. "I bet that Buffy and Teddy will end up together."

"Your on, I bet that she falls for a cop just like me." Sly said, he winced as Carmelita shocked him yelling 'Don't jinx in, Ringtail!' loudly from her seat in the back with the children giggling like mad.

* * *

**A/N: ****So what do you think of Buffy's future gang? I personally really like Amelia, although, she was originally a leopard. But I love tigers, so this was what she became as Buffy's muscle. And if it wasn't obvious, Teddy is the brains of the group and may/may not end up with Buffy, but I won't tell you if that's true or not.**

**~Supercasey.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 11: Just Like You, Dad.**

**A/N: Here it is folks, little Buffy's first heist, although this is a massive future jump, we WILL return to her being five after this chapter, I just REALLY wanted to write her first big time heist. So please enjoy, sorry if my last few chapters haven't been that good by the way, I didn't get any sleep a few days ago and I had alot last night, so no worries (Hopefully).**

**Preview: ****After Sly Cooper returns from Ancient Egypt after the events of the fourth game, the gang and Carmelita return to there everyday lives... as in stealing and fighting crime. But after almost four months, a new epidemic arises. Carmelita is pregnant, with Sly's baby! After learning this, the four friends must work together to not only keep the unborn child alive, but try to continue with there own careers.**

**P.S. The year Buffy was born in was 2000, so its now 2014.**

* * *

(Fourteen years since Buffy was born)

A thin and short shadow ran across the street with two other slightly taller shadows close behind, the guard never really saw it coming before a foot connected with his muzzle, knocking him unconscious to the dirt. The female stood up from her victim pocketing his wallet before following her friends. The three gathered around outside of the museum and sat in silence behind a few trees before bursting into giggles.

"God Amelia, that was a good kick there." Teddy commented.

Amelia shrugged. "Whatever, it was a lucky hit, next time I really want a challenge!" She said, a fist in the air that was pulled down by a cautious Buffy.

"Calm down guys, we need to be quiet if we're going to get are paws on that albino wolf pelt." Buffy explained to her still learning friends. "This is are chance to show the gang and the world that we're not just a bunch of rookies, we're the Cooper gang!"

"Yeah!" The two friends whisper/shouted.

Amelia suddenly froze. "Wait, whats the plan again?"

"See Amelia, this is why you two need me, where would you be if I wasn't here to ask? Jail, that's where." Teddy lectured.

Buffy was dressed in the same outfit that her father wore except it was fit for a girl, had pants and was much smaller due to her small size. Amelia was dressed in a short maroon skirt, maroon T-shirt and a black backpack was on her back as well as a maroon mask surrounding her dark green eyes. Teddy wore a light purple trench coat with a purple mask surrounding his dark brown eyes. All in all, the three were ready for just about anything, Buffy's cane was similar to Sly's, although, it was slightly shorter and could be shrunk down and stored in her bag if needed, Sly told her that when she invented her first Cooper move that she could get a cane that helped with her needs more.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the two animals. "Can you two get along for this mission, please?"

The two nodded, it was ridiculous how they were such a perfect match for each other, even if they pretended to hate each other in front of just about everyone who saw them close to holding hands or smiling at the other. Buffy couldn't help but giggle at those two, they could be so childish sometimes.

"So... what is the plan?" Amelia asked, earning a sigh from Buffy and an eye roll from Teddy.

Teddy smiled though and pulled out a map of the museum. "Okay, so this is us out here in the forest and this is where we parked the bikes. Amelia, you'll be knocking out the guards and causing an uproar while Buffy sneaks in through the sky light. I'll be out here by the bikes talking you guys through the intercom, Buffy, you'll need to make a right in the exhibit you land in and duck into the albino wolf exhibit when Amelia causes them to come outside and fight. If my calculations are correct, and they always are, you'll have twelve minutes to grab the pelt and get back to the bikes before the cops show up. So hurry." Teddy explaining, pointing everything out as he went.

With that, the girls ran off in different directions, one heading to a pipe leading to the roof and one heading straight to the front doors to cause a scene. Meanwhile, Teddy smirked and took down the security systems in the building as he saw Buffy climb out of sight onto the roof, it was shocking that she was that fast. Buffy quickly opened the window and climbed into the building, she sweated with worry and adrenaline as her body understood that it was on dangerous ground at the moment, one wrong move and she'd be in jail by morning. Her body shook with anticipation as the guards ran out from in front of the exhibit and outside to fight, by the sounds of it, 'A fucking monster of a fighter'. A small glimmer of pride shot through Buffy before she slid into the room and saw the shining white fur coat hanging on the wall.

"Hello, beautiful." She whispered as she stalked towards the exhibit.

She froze in place as a grey wolf boy that looked about three or four years older then her walked out of no where in a police rookie uniform, he had a small sized shock pistol in his hands and had it pointed at her chest, one feature that really stood out to the raccoon was his beautiful blue eyes that were gazing into her own eyes.

He stepped forward. "F-freeze, thief!" He yelled, his voice a bit shaken, Buffy relaxed slightly.

"Hey, your first night too? Yeah, I know, its weird meeting the new Cooper first, right? Well, I'm Buffy, and your..." Buffy started, if she had learned one thing from her father, it was that its fun to mess with your opponent.

The cop looked baffled. "Freeze! And I'm Jason!" He barked out, trying to be as serious as possible.

"Nice name, and no, I don't think I will freeze. But its still freezing in here, what is it, summer? I mean what the heck, it should NOT be this cold in a dang museum, right?" Buffy said as she stepped closer and closer to Jason.

Jason glared at the girl. "Shut up! You are under arrest by state law for trespassing and attempted theft."

"Yeah yeah, I'm a bad person. But still... AH! There's a giant bat behind you!" Buffy yelled, catching the boy off-guard as she grabbed the pelt, stuck it in her bag and ran out the door.

Jason shot after her and followed close behind, or close as he could, she was pretty fast, he nearly tripped a few times as well as Buffy, showing that they were still learning. He froze as she suddenly disappeared out the door and only caught sight of them when a tiger, a husky and Buffy came riding back towards the street passing the museum as they rode by. Jason growled before leaping onto a parked car and shooting at them, missing every time, his temper flared as he screamed after the gang.

"COOPER!" He screamed as loud as he could. "I'LL CATCH YOU THIEVES ONE OF THESE DAYS!"

The group off teenagers laughed by the time they got home, only to see Bentley, Murray, Sly and Carmelita watching the news as they saw the clip of Jason yelling after them and themselves riding away.

Sly grinned at Buffy. "Good job, you even got a cop to scream at you, doesn't it remind you of the first night WE met Carm?"

Carmelita smiled. "Yeah, I remember you said as a hookup line, what was it? Oh yes, 'Are you an angel?', before I shocked you and you slid off the roof and landed face first on the van."

The gang laughed at this while Sly hid a blush. "Not my fault, you totally ripped your bra on purpose."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"COOPER!"

Everyone turned to the screen as Jason glared after the escaping burglars. "I'll catch you thieves one of these days!"

Buffy smirked as she plopped the pelt on the table and left the room. "I hope to catch you too, officer Jason."

"You owe me ten bucks!" Sly shouted at Bentley, who glared at the floor before giving him the ten bucks.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hope it was good, but yeah, I like the idea of Buffy falling for a cop too. Oh well, see y'ah later! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 12: Kidnapped By Royalty**

**A/N:**** So this popped into my head a bit ago and I figured 'Why not?' so here y'ah go guys, another chapter with Demetri because he's hilarious to write for. So... enjoy!**

**Preview: ****After Sly Cooper returns from Ancient Egypt after the events of the fourth game, the gang and Carmelita return to there everyday lives... as in stealing and fighting crime. But after almost four months, a new epidemic arises. Carmelita is pregnant, with Sly's baby! After learning this, the four friends must work together to not only keep the unborn child alive, but try to continue with there own careers.**

**P.S. ****The year Buffy was born in was 2000.**

* * *

Date: May 12th, 12:10 2005.

Buffy sat in silence with her friends as they waited for Sly and Carmelita to pick them up from school, the couple was late by ten minutes now. But they didn't worry, Sly had told them all earlier that he might me late due to a mission and Carmelita might try to catch him, it amazed the kids that they could get each other so mad yet get along so well compared to most couples in the world today. Teddy sighed, he was still struggling to understand why Buffy would rather be a thief rather then a cop, but he ignore it, if Buffy became a villain then he'd just have to buckle up for the ride or get outta the way.

"Hey Buffy, have you ever even stolen anything?" Amelia asked the raccoon.

Buffy shrugged. "Does stealing the van for five seconds count?"

"How did you do that?" Teddy asked as he tried to enter the conversation.

Buffy smirked widely, by now, the two friends knew to expect trouble. "Well, dad and the gang were busy cooking or something and I got my hands on the keys, I was only three, luckily the car door was open so I crawled in and just did what I remembered seeing Murray do when he started up the car. You should've seen the gangs face when I tried to reach the peddles, Sly couldn't stop laughing for a good eight minutes."

"That's awesome, did you get in trouble?" Amelia asked.

"No, I was too little to really understand what was wrong, I do remember Bentley telling Sly that it wasn't funny though." Buffy remarked.

Just then, the three kids looked up as a long purple limo pulled up in front of the school bench they were sitting on, a tall purple lizard came walking out and stood above the shocked kids. He wore a green suit and thick black sunglasses. Buffy smiled as she hugged his waist.

"Uncle Demetri!" She shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Demetri smirked at the girl as he hugged her. "To take you somewhere awesome and full of sexy woman."

"You don't have that right, did Mr and Mrs. Cooper even say that that's okay?" Teddy questioned, being the voice of reason.

Demetri shrugged as he placed Buffy and Amelia inside of the limo. "They won't mind, besides, it'll be fun! So, are you in or out bro?"

Teddy sighed in defeat and jumped in. "I'm not your 'Bro'." He mumbled as he buckled in.

Demetri climbed in next to them and ordered the limo driver to go, they drove off, leaving the school empty for eight minutes before a tired gang and an angry Carmelita pulled up in the slightly damaged van.

"You idiot!" Carmelita yelled at Sly as she realized that the kids were already gone. "I told you to slow down when I was chasing you!"

Sly sighed. "Can you really blame me, your the one who was shooting me with a damn shock pistol."

"Whatever you two, we have bigger things to worry about here." Bentley pointed out as he pointed towards the empty school bench that Buffy and her friends always sat at to wait for them.

They agreed to forget about until later and drove off to try and find the kids. Meanwhile...

"Mr. Demetri, where are we going, I need a clear answer please." Teddy said, somewhat frustrated that no one but him seemed even a bit worried about this.

Demetri rolled his eyes under his sunglasses. "Child, this is New York and you have yet to live on the edge, just chill out and go with the flow."

"We're not even in a river!" Teddy argued, he was really upset with this guy.

Demetri sighed. "Kid, I'm gonna give you some advice, if you ever want your own sexy lady, your gonna need to be able to chill and be down with everything she asks of you, even if its stupid or crazy."

Teddy sighed again in defeat, he wasn't gonna get anywhere with this guy. "Fine. But at least let me call Mr. Cooper and tell him about this."

"Fine, here's my phone, but hurry, we gotta alot of partying to do!" Demetri agreed, handing the phone to the upset husky.

Teddy quickly dialed the number and kept his eyes on Amelia, who looked happier then ever. Demetri's words rang through his ears, 'Go with the flow'. As soon as Sly picked up, he cleared his throat.

"Thank god you picked up, Mr. Demetri picked us up and is taking us somewhere!" Teddy whisper/shouted, he was terrified.

Sly sighed. "Dear god, why am I not surprised, this has Demetri written all over it. Are you all okay, is Buffy with you, let me talk to Demetri."

"Okay, Demetri, its for you." Teddy informed Demetri before handing him the phone.

Demetri sighed, he figured that Cooper would flip, but nothing prepared him for Carmelita Montoya Cooper answering instead. "Swiggedy swag, what in the-"

"SAVE IT, DUMBASS!" Carmelita swore, snatching the phone out of Sly's hand. "If you don't bring those children back right now, I'll kick your ass back to the slammer so fast you'll think your in a timewarp!"

Demetri shrugged, blowing off the woman in seconds. "Oh calm your tits, we're having a great time, right kids!" Two 'Yeahs' and a 'Please help us.' was heard from the children, suddenly, the limo stopped at its destination. "Later losers, we gotta go PARTY IT UP!" Demetri yelled before hanging up abruptly.

"I wanna go home." Teddy said, tears in his eyes.

Demetri smiled at the husky before pulling a small pair of sunglasses out of his jacket and placing it over the boys eyes, doing the same with the girls. "Please, kid, your gonna love this party, trust me."

As the party went on, all three of the kids were soon wiped out and ready to faint from the loud music, crazy dancing and ridiculous music. Buffy was nearly asleep when a man in his late twenties ran up to Demetri and high fived him, the raccoon shrugged it off and turned to Amelia and Teddy. Teddy was obviously ready to go, he had three cups of punch or alcohol poured on him tonight along with getting gum stuck in his fur. Amelia also looked tired, but still ready for more, she was dancing like a crazy person in a huge group of very drunk female dancers, she seemed quite content on the dance floor. Amelia danced and eventually sang as she copied the dancers moves, earning a round of applause from her spot on the stage, Buffy couldn't help but figure that Amelia's dancing could come in handy on future jobs.

"Buffy, come and dance with me and my sexy lady friends!" Amelia yelled out to Buffy, who rolled her eyes, she personally hated dancing.

Buffy shrugged at Amelia. "No thanks, Amelia. I think I'll leave that in your oh so capable paws."

Amelia laughed before returning to her, what Buffy no realized, were stripper friends. She was no worried that Amelia may even copy THAT, so she quickly grabbed Amelia's arm and ran over to Teddy. "We need to go, NOW!" She said with fear in her voice.

As if on cue, a loud BANG was heard before the gang burst in through the door, Carmelita slapped Demetri before grabbing Buffy's hand and leading the children outside. Teddy grinned secretly as he was placed in the van, barely catching sight of Sly looking ready to kill Demetri for dragging the kids into a stripper party, he turned in his seat to see Amelia asleep as well as Buffy. He relaxed slightly and soon was asleep as well next to the girls.

* * *

**A/N: ****So yeah, a bit inappropriate, but the kids didn't see anything too bad thank god. But yeah, Demetri is DEFINITELY not going to be getting very close to Buffy for awhile. Did you like the chapter? Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 13: Growing Up So Fast**

**A/N: ****So here we are, chapter 13. We are very close to the last chapter and then I will start a new story focused around Buffy and her gang, either way, I hope you'll all enjoy that story just as much as this one. So... please R&R!**

* * *

(6 months after Buffy's birth)

Sly sat quietly in the living room as he kept his eyes on the kids, as in Buffy, Teddy and Amelia. They were all playing cops and robbers in the kitchen while Sly kept one eye on them and the other sort of on them and Top Chef. He glanced up as a knock came to the front door, he quickly got up and saw none other then Teddy's father, who actually looked just like him and acted like him as a worried yet compassionate friend for life. The man gave Sly a toothy grin from behind his small glasses that guarded bright green eyes that glanced behind Sly to meet Teddy running towards the door to meet him. By now, Teddy's father knew all about Sly and Buffy's thieving ways but showed little issues with it, he was just glad that his son Teddy had friends.

When Teddy had been born, his mother had caught a horrible attack of Brest Cancer and everything had seemed fine at first, but one night she had awoken screaming in pain and was rushed to the hospital, she died three days later in her sleep. After that, Teddy's father, Oliver, took care of Teddy and raised him from pup-hood by himself in down town Seattle. After three years, the two males moved to New York in hopes of a fresh start, but Teddy was sadly born with a bad case of social anxiety, causing him to avoid other children his age at all costs. To Oliver's thankfulness, Amelia saw through to Teddy and formed a powerful bond with him and they had been friends ever since they met.

Teddy waved goodbye to Amelia and Buffy and left with his dad to the Dentists. Sly sighed with relief, one down, one to go, as in for Amelia's parents to come pick her up. Amelia perked up five minutes later when another knock came to the door, Sly opened t to see a teenage male leopard at the door. Amelia's back story was much different then Teddy's. Unlike Teddy, Amelia never got the chance to be raised by her parents for very long before they were killed in a shooting at the grocery store. She had been there and was hidden in the restrooms to be protected, but she had the door open and saw the whole thing unfold in front of her as well as her parents murder. After that, she was placed in an orphanage and soon taken in by a family of leopards, but two months later, the mother and father of the household were killed in a car crash. She had two brothers though in that family, and they swore to take good care of her, somehow, even though no one knows how, Amelia kept a bright outlook on life alive in her.

Amelia giggled as she pounced into her oldest brothers arms and waved goodbye to Buffy before they raced each other home. Sly laughed as they disappeared around the corner, leaving Buffy and Sly by themselves. Sly smiled at Buffy before carrying her to her room for bed, she yawned in reply and was asleep in seconds of being dressed and put to bed. Sly smiled, as long as he was quiet he could wait up for Carmelita, seeing as Buffy was such a light sleeper compared to Sly and Carmelita. After about two hours, Carmelita arrived home from work, she fell onto the couch and groaned in both frustration and tiredness.

"Ringtail?" Carmelita asked Sly.

Sly chucked. "Yes, sleeping beauty?"

"Why do criminals always have to make everything so hard?" She asked, she was completely sick of chasing after criminals today.

Sly shrugged. "Because otherwise it wouldn't be that fun, Carm." He sudden paused as he thought about something that had been bothering him. "Hey, Carmelita? Do you want to know something?"

"Sure, shoot Ringtail." She said in to the pillow, barely moving to a more comfortable position.

Sly sighed as he sat up a bit from his slouching position. "Well, its about Buffy... shes just, growing up so fast. Its like it was only yesterday that she was just born, now... shes already six years old. I'm starting to worry about the future, she has one hell of a gang going, but, shes still so young. What... what if she doesn't want to be a thief when she grows up, what if she dies young, what if-"

"Hold on Ringtail. Buffy's gonna be fine, she has somewhat mature parents and has friends that will protect her when she needs to be. Have you even seen her when you talk about the Theviousness Raccoonus? She gets so excited and chatters on and on to her friends about being in a gang when there older, just you wait Ringtail, they'll make a great gang." Carmelita assured Sly, who stared at her in confusion.

Sly starred at her. "Wow, Carm. For once you didn't mention the law in a sentence."

"Is that an insult?" Carmelita asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sly chuckled. "You figure it out."

Carmelita smirked as she chucked a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face, causing him to fall out of his sea on the couch. He laughed as he jumped up and returned fire, causing a pillow fight to start until Buffy came strolling out and starred at them with wide eyes.

"Um... hi Buffy?" Sly said as he held two pillows in hand.

Carmelita was about to speak when her face met a blue pillow to the face, both her and Sly starred down at a laughing Buffy who immediately ganged up on her father with several pillows. They all messed around until they fell asleep on the floor around midnight, all in a pile surrounded by pillows.

* * *

**A/N: ****So, how was that? I tried to make it funny at the end with Sly and Carmelita until it popped into my head that Buffy should be there too. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	14. Chapter 14 FINAL CHAPTER!

**Fatherhood At Its Finest**

**Chapter 14:** **A Fear Of A Thieves Best Friend**

**A/N: That I've been gone for so long, but here it is, the story finale! And yes, eventually I'll write Buffy's adventures later on in a separate story, which focuses on her as a fifteen year old. Please R&r, after all, its the last chapter! :)**

* * *

Sly Cooper stared out the window of the plane as he sat next to a sleeping Buffy Cooper to his left, letting her take the window seat, and an awake Carmelita Cooper to his right, oh how he was worn out right now, but he could do little about it seeing as it was still four hours to Paris and he didn't want to fall asleep quite yet. As the plane shook a bit, he jumped, which caused his wife to worry for him. She stared at the raccoon, he looked completely stressed out and almost looked ready to pass-out, Carmelita didn't blame him, after all, taking himself, Carmelita, Buffy her two friends Amelia and Teddy, Bentley and Murray had to be hard. Especially since they were finally heading home to Paris after ten years of raising Buffy. It surprised both Buffy and Sly when Amelia and Teddy tagged along, but it was obvious why they were moving to Paris with them, they wanted to stay with Buffy and be master thieves as a gang. Besides, Buffy doubted she'd ever find another wonderful team like the one she had now. Carmelita smiled at Sly, who practically grinned back.

"Excited, Carm?" He asked in that slick voice of his which had resulted once in bringing his first child to the real world through the magic of birth. As far as Sly was concerned though, magic was truly NOT child birth.

Carmelita smiled softly at the raccoon. "Only if you are, Ringtail." She said, but Sly could tell she was stressed.

"You okay?" He asked in a hushed whisper so no one could hear them.

"Yes, but... were finally heading home to sweet old Paris, are you sure its safe for the children?" She asked, staring at Buffy who hugged a stuffed teddy bear to her chest.

Sly smiled as he brushed the fur on Buffy's head back. "Sure I am, there the next Cooper Gang, they'll be fine!"

Carmelita smirked at her mate. "Last time you said that Buffy and her friends got us all banned from a mall and Wendy's on the same day."

"Okay, okay... but shes Buffy after all, I'm sure she'll end up doing great things." Sly explained. "And besides, shes already ten years old now. We can't keep thinking negatively, after all... I want to be there for everything for her. Her first heist, first arrest... okay maybe not that one but still, I want to see her be the best she can be."

Just then, Buffy stirred, opening her chocolate brown eyes and staring at her parents with a knowing smile. "Dad, I'm pretty sure I won't be arrested."

"Told you she'd have my eavesdropping skills." Carmelita whispered to Sly, who bit back a comical retort as he saw Buffy stiffen a bit.

"Buffy, are you okay?" He asked.

Buffy nodded numbly. "Its just... I don't think I'm gonna be a good thief." She admitted.

"Why do you think that?" Carmelita asked, she may not be super in on all of the master thieves talks tat Sly and her daughter shared, but she still was intrigued by the idea and opinions shared through them.

Buffy shrugged, but then stared at her red shoe covered feet. "Well... I've been meaning to tell you ever since I found out, but... I have Acrophobia."

Sly nodded, he knew all about fears and he himself had a small phobia of water... at least large lakes of it, and tried to avoid it as much as possible without killing himself. Of course, as he had gotten older it wasn't as big as a phobia anymore, but he could understand why Buffy was worried about being Acrophobic, after all, it was a dangerous fear for a thief since being high up on buildings tended to be a regular thing. He didn't blame her though, it had shown after all in signs when she was a little kid. He had once tried to take her on a roller coaster, but she had flipped out and nearly fainted when they were just watching it from far away.

Sly smiled at Buffy. "Hey, you don't need to worry, I used to be afraid of water when I was your age. If your afraid then it only means your more careful, just you wait, soon you'll be able to walk on top of rooftops without so much as a second thought."

"If your so sure, daddy." Buffy answered, but her voice still held a small amount of unsureness.

Meanwhile a few seats back Amelia and Teddy sat in pretty much pure silence since Amelia had knocked out hours ago, leaving Teddy to wonder just how much things were changing. The only reason he was coming to Paris too was not only to protect Buffy and Amelia, but his father had recently been murdered by a mafia boss, so, naturally, Teddy wanted revenge on that horrible man and take back what was his. The boss had stolen a large and important object from Teddy, it was a single gold chain necklace with a small wolf claw gem in the center of the chain, it had belonged to his late mother. As Teddy pondered this, he never noticed Amelia wake up. As soon as Teddy zoned out and fell asleep, it was Amelia's turn to ponder.

She hadn't liked leaving New York to everyone's surprise, but had come none the less, after all, now she had nothing to go back for. It had been three months ago when her house that she and her two brothers had been living in burned to the ground, taking for the third time all of the family Amelia had left. Everyone by now had seen that she had changed since she had moved in with Murray and Bentley, who happily took her in since she was not only friends with Buffy but because Murray had always really liked her. As Amelia had started living with them, she had started to become much more responsible and strong, training 24/7 to prepare for when she'd finally become the muscle for her gang, or family.

As the plane landed in Paris a few hours later, Buffy stared at the beautiful city in all its wonder. This was it, this was going to be her home for becoming a thief for, hopefully, the rest of her young life as a Cooper. As a light rainstorm began, Buffy looked to her far right from over her parents to see a young wolf that looked a year or two older then herself getting off the plane with his father, the father glared at Buffy and scoffed as he saw Sly.

"Oh great, just what this city needs, more Coopers. You keep your eyes open Cooper, there's a new copper in town and his name is Roger Knight, along with my son Jason Knight. Come Jason, we shouldn't spend too much time socializing with the enemy." The adult wolf instructed as he grabbed his sons hand and practically dragged him along to follow.

The boy named Jason waved to Buffy as he left. "Bye!" He yelled sweetly.

Oh yes, this city would be wonderful for the Coopers.

THE END? For now...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, watched and Favorited this story. I'd like to announce the making of Buffy's story will begin soon and will involve Buffy overcoming her fear of heights and falling in love, Teddy getting his necklace back and getting his true love, and finally Amelia falling in love too along with becoming more mature as this goes along. Please R&r, after all, it IS he last chapter for THIS story arc. Also, I plan on making a one-shot series of just Sly and Carmelita before they had Buffy and them just flirting and falling in love as teenagers and young adults. Please oh please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
